marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
FBI
|movie = Iron Man (mentioned) The Incredible Hulk Captain America: The First Avenger (mentioned) Iron Man 3 Captain America: The Winter Soldier Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Ant-Man and the Wasp |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter Daredevil Jessica Jones (mentioned) Iron Fist (mentioned) The Defenders The Punisher |status = Active}} The Federal Bureau of Investigation is a law enforcement agency that operates under the Department of Justice with the main goal of protecting and defending the United States. History Dottie Underwood Case In 1947, Vernon Masters and two FBI agents arrived at the New York Bell Company Office, the secret facility of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, to take custody of the recently captured Leviathan operative known as Dottie Underwood. Despite the protests of Chief Jack Thompson, the FBI took Underwood, and Masters even told Thompson the Bureau would be credited for capturing her.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Executive Order FBI agents led by Vernon Masters entered the Auerbach Theatrical Agency to have the planned raid of the Strategic Scientific Reserve into the Arena Club stopped; Masters submitted to Sousa an executive order to cease-and-desist, overriding his search warrant. Sousa argued with the agents to no avail.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Kidnapping of Tony Stark The FBI was one of the agencies that approached Stark Industries, following Tony Stark's capture by the Ten Rings and escape.Iron Man Chase of Bruce Banner and S.H.I.E.L.D. to track Bruce Banner and Betty Ross]] Lieutenant General Thaddeus Ross and the Strategic Operations Command Center tracked Bruce Banner's movements hoping to capture him and weaponize the condition that transformed him into Hulk, enlisting the help of the FBI to raid houses or follow up on leads. When Banner reconnected with his former lover, Betty Ross, the FBI began monitoring her credit cards, cell phones, and various online accounts in an attempt to pinpoint their location.The Incredible Hulk Aldrich Killian's War The FBI was one of the agencies that had Intel on the "Mandarin bombings".Iron Man 3 HYDRA Uprising ]] After Black Widow exposed HYDRA by dumping all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on the internet, FBI agents arrested Senator Stern as his affiliation with HYDRA was made public.Captain America: The Winter Soldier With S.H.I.E.L.D. had been dismantled, Agent Jimmy Woo joined the FBI as an agent.Ant-Man and the Wasp FBI agents constantly watched Maria Hill after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Melinda May incapacitated the surveyors so she could talk privately with Hill, a team came and surrounded Hill just as May escaped. Hill then berated the agents for the time they took to apprehend her. Skye told Grant Ward that they were part of the FBI's most wanted as she attempted to escape from him while he was holding her in Ruthie's Skillet, awaiting for her to open Coulson's Team Hard Drive.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal After Phil Coulson's reorganization of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his deal with Senator Christian Ward, Grant Ward was handed over to a team of heavily armed FBI agents so he could be taken to a trial. However, he managed to escape.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House The FBI began to investigate the alleged murder-suicide of Massachusetts Senator Christian Ward against his mother and father. According to the news watched by Skye and Melinda May, the FBI found evidence that another person was involved.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Arrest of Wilson Fisk In 2015, former NYPD Detective Carl Hoffman, with Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson as his attorneys, testified against Wilson Fisk's criminal enterprise in exchange for nothing but freedom of guilt. Hoffman's testimony led the FBI to begin mass arrests. Among those taken into custody were Turk Barrett, corrupt NYPD officers, New York Bulletin secretary M. Caldwell, Parish Landman of Landman and Zack, Senator Randolph Cherryh, and Fisk himself, accused of racketeering. ]] The FBI convoy transporting Fisk was attacked by mercenaries that killed every federal agent and police officer, and one of the guards inside the armored truck was on his payroll, killing his partner to liberate Fisk. The FBI and the New York City Police Department conducted a search for Fisk in order to recapture him, but it was Daredevil who thwarted Fisk' escape.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Assassination of Samantha Reyes FBI agent Gallagher was assigned to coordinate NYPD officers who was provided to secure District Attorney Samantha Reyes. Following shooting that killed Reyes, several FBI agents went to the building to examine the crime scene and assessment of the situation.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Chase of Lincoln Campbell The FBI was one of the agencies called for help by the ATCU to assist in their hunt for the Inhuman Lincoln Campbell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man Hand FBI agents arrived to the John Raymond's Hideout where they found found multiple C4 explosives and Jessica Jones who was hired to find John Raymond and called up NYPD. While agents examine the crime scene, one of the them tried to interrogate Jones but she answered that she doesn't know what happened with Raymond. When they were interrupted by Detective Misty Knight, agent let Jones go and she managed to stole some evidence and get away.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook Bombing of the Vienna International Centre The FBI was one of the agencies that investigated the explosion at the Vienna International Centre.Captain America: Civil War Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry The FBI were contacted by Tony Stark to deal with the Vulture's black market dealings. They set up a sting operation on the where Herman Schultz was selling hybrid weapons to Mac Gargan. They were interrupted by the young vigilante Spider-Man who was tracking down Vulture's organization himself. The FBI were attacked by the Vulture himself when he realized that they were there, who then escaped with Schultz. The FBI were able to apprehend Gargan however and sent him to prison.Spider-Man: Homecoming Bombings of New York City ]] The FBI were tasked to investigate the series of terroristic attacks orchestrated by unknown bomber. When he wrote the manifest and sent it to New York Bulletin reporter Karen Page, Mitchell Ellison gave it to the FBI. They allowed Bulletin to publish manifest and went to the New York Bulletin Building to interview Page and other employees. The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy Attack on Ellen Nadeer Following bombing of the United States Capitol, what caused the death of Senator Ellen Nadeer, FBI were tasked to investigate. Agent Jurmain was assigned to examine the crime scene. However, following arriving of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Jurmain hand over the case to them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Deleting Files Examining the various events around the world, Noah learned that well-known politician figure attempted to delete his FBI files for unknown reasons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Golden Tigers During the street war between Triads, Frank Choi cut a deal with the FBI and leaked them information about Golden Tigers. FBI was contacted by Misty Knight who convinced them to let Danny Rand and Colleen Wing to ask Choi a few questions before they sent him to the witness protection.Iron Fist: 2.09: War Without End Scott Lang's House Arrest Following his aiding to Captain America and the Escape from the Raft, Scott Lang took a deal with the government to be placed under house arrest for two years.Avengers: Infinity War Agent Jimmy Woo was assigned to monitor Lang in case he decided to break free from home. ]] When Lang had only three days before liberation, he accidently left the territory of his house. on Lang's leg notified FBI and Woo with group of agents arrived to the house to make sure that it wasn't escape attempt. Before leaving, Woo asked Lang about his contacts with Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne who also was wanted by FBI because of their indirect involvment in the inciedent in Germany. FBI was contacted by campus police of the Berkeley University who identified two people in Bill Foster's office as Pym and van Dyne. Woo with agents Stoltz, Burleigh and Pearson went to ask Foster about them. However, Foster answered that he haven't talk to Pym in thirty years despite distrust on the part of Stoltz.Ant-Man and the Wasp Lead from Sonny Burch and Hope van Dyne]] Agent Stoltz was called up by Sonny Burch who also was his secret criminal contact. He informed Stoltz about location of Scott Lang, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne. Task force led by Stoltz arrived to Muir Woods and surrounded Pym and van Dyne. When Mobile Laboratory was shrunked, agents ordered Pym and van Dyne to surrender and capture them. Stoltz used his opportunity to steal the lab to gave it to Burch, however he was killed by Ghost who obtained the lab. Meanwhile, Jimmy Woo went to Lang's house to examine him. Upon arriving at his house, he was stopped by Cassie Lang who claimed that Lang was sick. Woo however went upstairs and saw Lang. Woo later was informed that Pym and van Dyne were successfully captured. ]] Pym and van Dyne were transported to the San Francisco FBI Facility where they were left to wait Woo. However, Lang, using his Ants broke into the facility and steal Wasp Suit and the FBI uniform to liberate them. They successfully escaped from the facility before Woo arrived to interrogate them. Then FBI learned about chaos on the streets on San Francisco with Ant-Man's involvement. Woo and his unit found his suit in giant form which was completely empty. Agents raced back to Lang's house only to find him there and Woo finally released him from his house arrest. Working with Fisk Members Appearances References External Links * * Category:FBI Category:Organizations Category:United States Government Agencies